


Lucky Hearts

by Hotaru_Mizuno



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluffity fluffness, M/M, Nerdy Arthur, Popular Alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Mizuno/pseuds/Hotaru_Mizuno
Summary: Arthur is dared into breaking into Alfred Jones's school locker. What he finds is not what he was expecting at all.





	Lucky Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> A nice, clean, short one-shot! A cute little high school AU too. I love high school AUs in UsUk. They're all so cute. This is one I came up with on the dime and wrote in under three hours. Enjoy! ^^

_________________

 

This was absurd, that's what this was. Arthur shouldn't be doing this. He should go back to the library while he still could. After all, he had a reputation to uphold. He couldn't be abusing his student council powers like this. If he were caught, this would cost him detention. And a lecture. 

 

But he couldn't let such a thing hurt his pride. If Francis and Antonio thought he wasn't capable of breaking rules, they were wrong. Besides, if he didn't do this, they'd release those stupid drunk pictures online. That was the last thing he needed. That would be a serious blow to his pride

What was the action in question? Arthur had to break into a locker and bring back an item to prove he had done it. It was a simple prank, and in a way, he was doing their dirty work. Bloody twats. He had better things to do than this. There was also one major problem.

 

They had asked him to break into Alfred Jones's locker.

 

Of course, it had to be Jones. Alfred fucking Jones. The school's golden boy. So infinitely popular, football quarterback, probably so straight it hurts, and not to mention also so god damm handsome. Alfred was the object of his romantic fixations for the past year. He had started crushing on the boy like a silly school girl.

Arthur wanted to hate Alfred so badly. Him and his obnoxious and loud demeanor, how in freshmen year he would be caught snogging girls in the janitor's closet and his cheerfulness that was so frequent and toxic it gave Arthur headaches. But then, of course, he had that brilliant smile and those gorgeous blue eyes and oh, how absolutely beautiful he looked when he was concentrating. 

What business Francis and Antonio had that merited asking Arthur to break into his locker, he had no idea. He didn't much care either. It was best to just get this done and over with. Part of his stomach was twisting, his heartbeat speeding up at the thought of finding what would be in Alfred's locker. It would probably be a mess. Amongst the boy's talents, he also had a knack for drawing, and it was a common rumor that his locker was always filled with sketch pencils and old drawings or sketches he never threw away. 

 

There it was. It was near the end of the hall, close to an advanced science classroom and in the same hallways as most of the sophomore math classrooms. Locker A25. 

Arthur immediately grabbed the lock. He'd memorized Alfred's lock combination. He had access to all of the locker combinations on the school's website, seeing as he was the student council president. That knowledge was for work and emergencies only though. He would most certainly get in trouble for this.

 

All the more reason to hurry.

 

He opened Alfred's locker. He glanced around the halls quickly before continuing. Oh god, why was his stomach twisting like this? It wasn't like Alfred would catch him! He still had fifteen minutes until the bell rang. He would be fine. For some reason, his heart jumped at the idea of Alfred finding him though. The boy barely ever noticed he existed otherwise. 

No, that was a foolish thought, Arthur. That would only end in embarrassment. Time to focus on the task at hand. 

He had been right, Alfred's locker was a mess. On the shelves, paper and textbooks were stacked haphazardly, pencils everywhere. On the locker door was a magnetic pencil holder, filled with random sketch pencils of different hues, and a pen. Pictures hung of people he could only assume were his friends and family below it. It was then he realized the first strange thing.

There was a picture of him. It was in the corner, not easily noticeable. Arthur stared in confusion. He could feel his heart racing for no reasonable reason as he peered at it. It was a view of him reading. He had his reading glasses on and a book covering the bottom part of his face. It was somewhere in the library, and if one looked hard enough, one could see a small half smile on Arthur's face. Arthur looked completely unaware of a picture being snapped of him. To his further surprise, the magnet that held it to the locker door was in the shape of a heart.

Why would Alfred have that? He barely even spoke to Alfred. He doubted he even knew his name. Who gave him that? Why was it hung on Alfred's door? Arthur heard his watch beep. Bollocks. It was 10:00 now. Twelve minutes left Arthur. 

He couldn't distract himself. He'd worry about this later. He was wasting time. He needed to ignore the pointless jovial dances his butterflies did as he rummaged around in his crush's locker. He grabbed the top textbook on the stack, inspecting the papers underneath it.

They were all worksheets. Homework, obviously, for advanced algebra and chemistry. He knew Alfred didn't seem the type to take such advanced classes, but he had heard the rumors that stated how Alfred took advanced classes for both science and math. It appeared those rumors were true. Unfortunately, a simple sheet wouldn't pass Antonio and Francis's line of judgment. Stupid twats.

He lifted the worksheets. What he found peeked his interests. A little, smaller stack of pink printed paper, sitting underneath a sizable stack of thick, good quality sketch paper. What was this?

Arthur put down what he was holding, noting while he did he now had ten minutes. Still plenty of time, but still something to keep in mind. His watch was set to remind him every four minutes anyway. He picked up the stack of sketch paper. What he saw made his stop.

The sketch paper was filled with amazing drawings, they were incredible for a sophomore, but there was one thing that made them stick out. 

 

They were all of Arthur.

 

The first page was face portraits. All in good quality. Alfred had somehow made Arthur look flawless, and had gotten every detail down, even the freckles. One was a full-sized portrait of him, almost identical to the photo hanging on his locker. He felt his cheeks heat up rapidly. Why would he spend so much time drawing him? These drawings were amazing! What confused him more was the little notes written here and there on the pages, which all had basic sketches, but were still very skillfully made. Things like freckles or a certain way his eyes would look like doing something. One random one just had the words cute on it.

Alfred paid this much attention to him? It was impossible! Why would such a person like Alfred use him as his muse? He was nothing but an outcast nerd who fussed about rules and had perfect grades in the eyes of the popular crowd. Heck, his own locker door had Doctor Who stickers on it. Why was it Alfred, of all people, who seemed to admire him?

No, not admire. You could be getting ahead of yourself Arthur. Stop it. But this was something he couldn't just push away! If this was those sketch papers, then what about the pink paper underneath it? Arthur quickly grabbed those too.

 

Christ on a bike.

 

They were love letters.

 

Arthur could tell immediately.  The pink printed paper and the roses printed on them was enough. They all had Alfred's messy and slightly loopy handwriting, not to mention his terrible grammar. Arthur's eyes flew over the first one. It was addressed to him.

 

Dear Arthur.

I dunno how to say this really. It's hard. I know you'd probably hate me right? Your so cute when ya yell though. I have a crush on you. I love your eyes and your smile and how adorable you look when your reading-

 

The rest had been crossed and scribbled out. Then, in red ink, was the words "Not good enough." What....?  
The others were worse. They had red marks and scribble all over them, showing evidence Alfred had gotten frustrated and scraped the whole thing.  
Arthur found one with legible words and read it.

 

Dear Arthur.

 

What I write to you now might be totally unbelievable, but it's true. I have a crush on you, Arthur Kirkland. I have for almost a year now. I love your eyes and your smile and your expressions. Even when you're yelling at me in the hallways to slow down and stuff, it makes me happy. I find it adorable when your reading too. That's when you're, like, really concentrated and your face looks pretty when you're like that. Even that little tiny smile you get when you're reading one of your favorites. I don't know how, but I've been crushing on you for a while. I know ya might hate me, but maybe you'll have a heart and give me a chance?

 

\- Alfred Jones.

 

There was red ink in the corner simply saying "good enough?" The words were tiny and barely readable by Arthur's eyes as if he were trying not to make it noticeable. It seemed Alfred had been writing all of these but deemed most of them not good enough to peek Arthur interests. This one, the one that seemed the most recent, had improved grammar and even better handwriting. He had worked hard on these.

It couldn't be. This had to be some prank. Arthur's brain buzzed with denial. No way. This was a joke, right? Alfred Jones, having a crush on him? There was no way. But what he held in his hands was solid proof. The last letter was finished, with the best grammar Arthur had ever seen Alfred write with, and such passion as well. It was all true. Alfred had been planning to write him a love letter, for what looked like weeks.

 

Alfred had a crush on him. Alfred Jones. His own crush had been crushing on him the entire time as well. Holy shit. 

 

Arthur felt his heart speeding a million miles a minute. His butterflies were dancing frantically, caring little about how nauseous it made him feel. His head buzzed with joy, shock, confusion-

 

"What are you doing in my locker?!"

 

The letters flew out of his hand. They clattered against the floor. Arthur turned his head in trepidation, already knowing who it was.

 

It was Alfred. 

 

He stood there, his bag over his shoulder, his bomber jacket over the other. He looked completely surprised and angered, but behind it, just barely visible was the growing glow of pink in his cheeks. He was embarrassed. Maybe even scared. 

 

Arthur felt his cheeks go red as well. Bloody hell, what excuse did he have?! He had been caught red-handed! Not to mention those love letters were just in his hand! What was Alfred doing out of class seven minutes early?!

"That's....w-what are you doing out of class?!" Arthur snapped, trying to defend himself. But it was too late. Alfred wasn't listening. He was staring at the papers that had fallen to the floor.

 

"My test finished early," Alfred said bluntly.  
"A-are those...?" His normally confident voice was at a loss, weaker with anxiety. He looked up at Arthur, fear, and embarrassment present in those precious blue eyes Arthur admired so much. "Did you read those?"

 

Arthur swallowed. He hesitated. There was no point in lying. Alfred was no idiot, no matter how much he acted like one. He'd be able to put two and two together. Slowly, he nodded. He saw Alfred's face morph into more anxiety. He flustered. "I-It wasn't my idea!! Francis and Antonio made me do it!! I didn't expect to find all....this!! What even is all this?!"

Alfred took a breath. He tried to smile nervously as he bent down to pick up the fallen papers. "They're love letters, obvs'. I guess you've already read all of them but... They're all for you. I've been trying..." He paused. Then he tried to hand them all to Arthur. "I've been trying to find a way to ask you out, okay?"

Arthur felt the retort catch him in the throat. His eyes widened. Bloody shit, so they were all....? "A-all those love letters... the sketches...They're all...?" He hesitated again, the situation's effects stopping him in his tracks.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah. All you. Umm...I've kinda been crushing on you, and I guess I've been admiring you and stuff... Not in a creepy way! I'm not a stalker! I just...you're really cute, okay? I know its stupid for me to have a crush on some random nerd, but it's true, alright?"

Arthur blinked. He felt his cheeks burning, his mind buzzing, his stomach doing serious acrobatics. What luck. This was impossible. Alfred Jones had a crush on him? Absurd! How could it be?! 

Arthur noticed how long he had been quiet. He coughed softly. There was no way he could answer this calmly.  
"Th-That's....really sweet Alfred." He tried to muster a smile. "Though, I hardly would've thought you would have confidence issues."

Alfred chuckled awkwardly. Despite what might be uncomfortable, he was still trying to appear like he knew what he was doing, but it was in a more gentle, kinder way. "I was scared, okay? I thought you'd reject me because the grammar annoyed ya, or you just didn't like me. I know you really hate that kind of stuff, and I wanted the letter to be perfect. I know how outcasts tend to hate people like me, although I try to be nice to everyone."

Arthur almost felt like laughing himself. "I wouldn't have rejected you because of something so silly....I..." He hesitated once more. Could he really admit it now? After all, Alfred had already admitted how he had been crushing on him. It was only fair, no matter how uncomfortable. "I've b-been crushing on you too, Alfred. Y-you're not the only one." He said quietly. He felt his cheeks grow hot as he took the love letters once more. He saw Alfred's smile as he did. It was so beautiful.

 

The bell rang, interrupting both of them. Their time was running out. Bollocks, he had to find a way to let Francis and Antonio down easy. Alfred coughed, and put down the extended hand. "Perhaps we could exchange numbers and talk later?"

 

Arthur nodded, an uncontrollable little smile growing on his face. He couldn't help it. "That would be perfect."

 

 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Want to make a request for a fic or just chat with me? Well, i guess you can. I don't know if anyone would but still. I have a discord, guys! Don't be shy.  
> https://discord.gg/zPdE9Qe


End file.
